Visa Pushers
Again, while there are some legit reasons for using visas, visas are often abused to get cheap foreign labor and avoid hiring Americans. Top 100 Companies Issuing H1B Visas in 2015: Rank H1B Visa Sponsor Number of LCA Average Salary 1 Infosys 23,816 $76,794 2 Tata Consultancy Services 14,096 $67,673 3 Wipro 8,365 $69,936 4 IBM 7,944 $87,227 5 Deloitte Consulting 7,016 $102,112 6 Accenture 5,509 $75,532 7 Hcl America 4,749 $81,223 8 Tech Mahindra (Americas) 4,600 $73,025 9 Larsen & Toubro Infotech 4,365 $69,943 10 Ernst & Young 3,976 $89,350 11 Microsoft 3,750 $116,804 12 Igate Technologies 3,124 $68,714 13 Google 3,059 $125,596 14 Intel 2,505 $103,632 15 Cognizant Technology Solutions 2,358 $70,892 16 Ust Global 1,998 $68,681 17 Deloitte & Touche 1,654 $70,043 18 Amazon 1,600 $113,163 19 Qualcomm Technologies 1,585 $111,816 20 Jpmorgan Chase 1,468 $105,370 21 Apple 1,464 $133,593 22 Ntt Data 1,409 $102,643 23 Capgemini Financial Services Usa 1,303 $95,433 24 Oracle America 1,073 $119,506 25 Kpit Infosystems 1,015 $64,300 26 Capgemini 1,013 $120,146 27 Cummins 1,005 $77,280 28 Mastech, A Mastech Holdings Company 966 $91,119 29 Mphasis 947 $70,792 30 Mindtree 932 $73,028 31 Hexaware Technologies 932 $70,352 32 Pricewaterhousecoopers 926 $75,891 33 Citibank 905 $108,292 34 Goldman, Sachs 903 $103,780 35 L&T Technology Services 874 $60,669 36 Kpmg 861 $93,138 37 Fujitsu America 840 $82,386 38 Emc 836 $108,923 39 Hcl Global Systems 807 $80,584 40 Facebook 780 $133,535 41 Synechron 769 $81,883 42 V-Soft Consulting Group 765 $54,627 43 Larsen & Toubro Technology Services 736 $58,356 44 System Soft Technologies 727 $85,443 45 Randstad Technologies 726 $106,421 46 Hitachi Consulting 720 $85,371 47 Wal-Mart Associates 699 $117,979 48 Persistent Systems 679 $74,073 49 Bank Of America 667 $110,699 50 Ebay 664 $121,691 51 Astir It Solutions 659 $63,845 52 Ericsson 650 $104,457 53 Populus Group 644 $98,647 54 Cvs Rx Services 636 $119,362 55 Yahoo! 619 $132,752 56 Satyam Computer Services 617 $73,672 57 Broadcom 607 $118,314 58 Motorola Mobility 588 $100,208 59 Paypal 576 $124,616 60 Vedic Soft Solutions 559 $65,971 61 Compunnel Software Group 557 $78,704 62 Qualcomm 546 $109,739 63 VM Ware 535 $121,203 64 Csc Covansys 527 $61,811 65 Sunera Technologies 523 $74,538 66 Morgan Stanley 518 $112,484 67 University Of Michigan 515 $64,092 68 Htc Global Services 506 $68,907 69 American Information Technology 495 $51,350 70 Cisco Systems 494 $121,899 71 Marlabs 492 $69,275 72 Capital One Services 486 $98,327 73 Headstrong Services 484 $79,569 74 Salesforce.Com 483 $124,063 75 Symantec 483 $112,773 76 Schlumberger Technology 475 $86,135 77 Diaspark 471 $65,497 78 Hewlett-Packard Company 458 $109,742 79 Cerner 448 $71,377 80 Deloitte Tax 441 $72,528 81 Polaris Software Lab (India) 440 $70,299 82 Cloudeeva 439 $69,689 83 Dell Usa 435 $101,464 84 3i Infotech 434 $62,982 85 Itech Us 426 $83,157 86 Yash Technologies 425 $62,505 87 Horizon Technologies 424 $62,875 88 Dell Marketing 409 $95,132 89 Reliable Software Resources 408 $61,357 90 Ciber 406 $91,378 91 Infotech Enterprises America 392 $65,541 92 Barclays Services 391 $128,268 93 Orion Systems Integrators 390 $91,111 94 American Express Travel Related Services 388 $101,835 95 Itc Infotech (Usa) 384 $67,288 96 Linkedin 382 $139,634 97 Johns Hopkins University 382 $64,283 98 Bloomberg 380 $130,977 99 Avco Consulting 379 $67,610 100 Cgi Technologies And Solutions 368 $81,925 = More Visa Backers = Partnership for A New American Economy Marriott, Disney, Boeing, Former Mayor Julian Castro, Former Mayor Michael Bloomberg, Michael Nutter Mayor of Philadelphia, NewsCorp and 21st Century Fox, Microsoft Source: http://www.renewoureconomy.org/about/ =Companies for Expanding the OPT Program (AKA More Foreign Visas)= Disney, Toys R Us, SunTrust Bank, QUALCOMM and Microsoft Source: NumbersUSA email I got Category:Big Business